The present invention relates to a production information processing system in which manufacturing drawings and instruction information, for example, with respect to quality control, production control, process control, and the like, which are required in the case of manufacturing products are properly integrated so that the most suitable instruction information for a production line is displayed.
A production control system in which a character-type display is connected, as a terminal, to a host computer and character information is transferred between the host computer and the display so that various pieces of instruction information, for example, with respect to quality control, production control, process control, and the like, are transferred to a production line is well known.
In the foregoing conventional production information processing system, however, there has been a problem as follows. That is, various pieces of instruction information from the host computer are merely displayed in the terminal as character information, and various drawings such as manufacturing drawings, processing drawings, and the like, in a production line for products as well as a so-called manually-formed "know how on spot", which is also called a working procedure, formed by a worker, an overseer, or a manager are separately formatted in the form of sheets of media. Accordingly, it is difficult to timely deliver instructions in synchronism with a physical distribution of the products and therefore the products do not accord with the instruction information.